


Goodbye

by cantnine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dying Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantnine/pseuds/cantnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I'm not sure what possessed me to write this. It's just pure sad fluff. I mean really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I held him in my arms, supporting his torso and head with my forearms as he laid on his back. There was blood, so much fucking blood. He was drenched right through that god damn trench coat. The deep red mocking me as tears escaped my eyes. 

“No ,no..” I whispered, shifting his frail body, pulling his weak frame closer to me. 

“It’s okay.” He croaked out, smiling the most achingly raw smile I’d ever seen, in all my days of hunting and losing people I cared about. 

“No..” I whispered back, my teeth gritting and fists clenching, the warm blood seeping to my palms. I didn’t notice then. 

He was dying. Permanently, this time. There was nothing that could bring him back, seeing as he was the one who did all the bringing back in the first place. 

“Cas..” I squeezed out, the name scraping past my throat and leaving me with an empty pit. The last time I’d say the name. The day the title left me, as did the owner. “Please..” came my trembling voice. It did not sound like mine. But that was the only way I knew that it couldn’t be any one else’s. 

His hands, their broken and stained fingers touched my cheek, quaking with the effort. They were cold and bloodied but I leaned into his touch nonetheless.   
“I love you...” I whimpered, my tears rolling over his palm. 

His eyes, so crystalline and purest blue, their depths captivating me with the most cemented and pleading depths. I didn’t dare look away as he spoke to me, eyes crinkling in joy and a hidden resentment. 

“I love you too.” He answered, brushing his fingers down the side of my face. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” He breathed, those everlasting blue eyes lidding in slow-motion. His arm went rigid and fell to his side. 

I watched as his body exploded in a stream of blinding lights, never looking away, my irises burning and watering, but I never averted my gaze. The light faded out, a pair of scorched, tattered wings seared into both of my sides. He wrapped them around me before he died. And I didn’t even know until it was too late. 

I held him in back my arms, my embrace crushing his lifeless body beneath me in a last ditch effort to bring him back.

 

I can’t recall when my fruitless screaming stopped.


End file.
